The present invention relates generally to vehicle chargers for mobile devices, and more particularly to multi-functional vehicle chargers for mobile devices.
Vehicle cigarette lighter ports provide a readily available power supply within a vehicle. As a result, it is convenient to charge the batteries of a mobile device while traveling in a vehicle. However, when driving or riding in a vehicle at night, it is often difficult to see well enough to efficiently connect the vehicle charger to the mobile device.
While interior vehicle lights may provide sufficient illumination to connect the vehicle charger to the mobile device, such light sources are often very distracting to the driver. Smaller light sources, such as pen-lights or other portable flashlights, may not be available and/or may be cumbersome to use while attempting to connect the vehicle charger to the mobile device. The present invention addresses the above identified problems by providing a convenient light source for providing illumination while connecting a vehicle charger to a mobile device.